Last tear, first kiss
by KDHeart
Summary: Amelia and Zelgadis have to face their feelings, a dream is the best way to do it. But what if it's not really a dream? When they wake up, are they going to accept their choice?


**I have to admit, this isn't the best i ever wrote, but it was my first Slayers fic, so be jentile.**

**Constructive criticism IS welcomed.**

**WARNING: fluff and mushyness ahead, you are warned.**

**Last tear and first kiss**

**They knew** **each other** **for a long time now and have been through a lot together, but** **they** **never had the courage to show their feelings for** **each other.**

**The young woman sat alone in her inn room thinking of the one she loved, but didn't have the courage to let know. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she remembered all the times he got her out of trouble and vice-versa and… nothing.** **She knew it was** **too** **hard for him to admit he loved someone,** **he was too concerned about the way he looked and the way people saw him. Wondering what people actually thought about him became an obsession to him, but he never took** **the time to wonder what she thought about him.**

**Why** **was he so** **worried** **about his looks? She didn't** **actually** **care about how he looked like, she loved him the way he was, she loved his way of being.**

**Slowly, her thoughts wondered further and the tears in her eyes began to flow down her cheeks.** **Why** **didn't she have the courage to tell him what she felt for him or to do something to make** **him** **show his feelings?** **What was she thinking! Why did she think he had ANY feelings for her? She was sick of hoping for the impossible and never getting it. It was time to make a decision, no matter how difficult it was for her.**

**On the ground floor of the inn, Lina and Gourry were having diner (feast is more likely, half of the regular costumers had to leave because there was no more food for them), while Zelgadis was sipping his usual cup of coffee. His thoughts,** **well away from the general mess around him,** **floated around the young princes,** **alone in her room. Way didn't she come down with them? She seamed all right until they came to the** **village.** **Then, a little girl asked Lina if she and Gourry were married. Gourry gave her a stupid grin in response and was reworded with a hit on the head from Lina (her face was matching her hair).**

**When the girl looked at Zel and Amelia, the two exchanged embarrassed looks. She was probably shocked someone could think the princes of Seiroon would even be interested in a freak like him, he thought.** **Zelgadis was confused, they had been friends for a long time and he really cared for her (even if he never had the courage to tell her that) and this was worrying him. What was she doing alone in her room?**

**Zel, where's Amelia? Way didn't she come down yet? Go get her before we run out of food!' Lina's voice made him wake up.**

**Lina, I think you should go after her. Maybe she has one of those girl problems.' Goury interrupts her and gets hit on the head with a turkey leg.** **Shut up jellyfish brains! But,** **maybe** **you're right; I'd better go see...'But before she could finish her words, she noticed Zelgadis was gone.**

**Zelgadis was standing outside Amelia's door and he could hear her sobs through it. Worried, he knocked on the door but didn't get an answer so he slowly opened it to see a teary eyed Amelia looking at him.**

**The little princes probably thought she was hallucinating. She saw Zelgadis in the door frame, just sitting there. It must have been a dream so way not take a chance. And that's just what she did. She jumped into his arms.**

**All Zelgadis could hear were Amelia's sighs. He slowly stroked her hair,** **not actually knowing what to do to comfort her. He didn't understand what was going on.**

**I'm sorry Zelgadis** **san, I'm sorry for being such a coward!' Zel heard Amelia's muffled voice say while she buried her face in his chest.**

**The chimera was puzzled by her words, but didn't have the courage to say anything. He slowly placed her back on the bed when he heard her say again I'm sorry for not having the courage!'** **What was she talking about? He was the coward; he was the one who didn't have the courage to show his feelings. He looked at the** **ground and was about to leave the room when he heard her again.** **Don't leave,** **Zelgadis** **san!' she said getting out of bed and coming after him. I won't be afraid anymore, I promise!'She said when she was next to him.**

**What are you talking about?' the puzzled chimera asked. Way do you say you are a coward? What happened with the hero of justice? What's wrong?'** **Before he could get an answer to that question,** **he saw Amelia's face coming closer to his and her saying I'm tired of being the** **hero;** **I want to be the princes!'**

**The next thing he felt were her lips shyly touching his, a soft, innocent kiss and then it happened. Amelia felt his stony skin and realized she wasn't dreaming. She jumped back, startled with her face beat red, looking at the stunned chimera.** **Zelgadis didn't even have time to react. **

**Her gesture caught him by surprise, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. He now started to understand what she was talking about and he realized he was also blushing.** **Amelia was trying to hide her face from her friend. Tears filed her eyes again as she felt so stupid. The only reason she had the courage to do what she just did was because she thought it was a dream. But it wasn't and now what would Zel think of her?**

**Zelgadis** **san, I'm so sorry, I…' she tried to mumble an excuse…** **Then she finally realized he was holding her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her tears** **of sadness** **turning to tears of happiness and then stopping. He had his arms around her. He looked at her, through her, into her heart, the first time ever he dared to look at her that way.**

**Amelia smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her. This kiss was different, it had more fire, but it still was as innocent as their first one.** **The chimera gently stroked her hair as he looked into her eyes again and told her And what if I want my princes to be my hero?'**

**The door suddenly opened and Lina and Gourry barged in. So, when's the wedding?' the swordsman asked, immediately receiving a hit from Lina. Shut up you jellyfish! You want them to know we've been spying on them?'** **O.O**

**THE END**

**So, this is it.** **Hope you like it and you don't kill me. **

**Hope you know a good dentist for this one though.**


End file.
